The Villain to His Hero
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: When Splendid has a sudden interest in a certain someone in a military uniform; he'll try to do anything to protect and stay with that person, but what if they end up hurting him instead? What if there was someone killing all the friends as well? As multiple events take place, will Splendid get a shot at love or something much more? Yaoi/slash, bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like... My first ****_actual_**** story here since I've written nothing but one-shots so far... I decided to go with a Happy Tree Friends for my first up. I'm not too sure the characters are OOC (out of character, is what I heard it meant. I'm not use to these fanfiction terms) but still doubtful here. Okay so, the characters are no longer animals but, humans now. I have no clue how this story is going to affect anyone, but there's a first time for everything, right? Enjoy (if you can)...**

**Pairing: Splendid and Flippy**

**Warning: This contains slash\yaoi... If you no likey, you probably should leave now... Terrible writing should also be watched out for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor their characters. *Sigh***

* * *

_"You promise to stay with me?" said a light green hair guy; wearing a dark green beret and dog tags around his neck._

_"Of course! I will jump in and save you if you're ever in trouble; just like a superhero!"_

_"You already have the attitude for the job." He appeared closer with a knife in his hands. _

_"Would you still try to protect me if I tried to kill you?" said the forest hair boy._

Splendid immediately woke up in his bed; sweat surrounding the edges of his face, his eyes swiftly looking around the room for signs of danger. This was his first time he encountered a dream of someone who's tried to threaten his life. It surely scared the life out of him; knowing someone was going to kill him for no clear reason. He was a good guy, Splendid thought to himself as he checked for the time.

"8:23 am? Shit." He cursed to himself. With no time to lose, he got out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Splendid took a quick shower, dried himself out, and put on a fancy suit. He adjusted his tie in the mirror while contemplating over what he should eat. He exited the bathroom to only check the time once again, "8:45? Damn it, no time for breakfast then." He quickly decided as he grabbed what he needed for work and went to start-up his car and left the house.

"Splendid, you're late," said his boss.

"Yeah, so sorry about that. I overslept by accident. Won't happen again, sir. Promise."

"You're lucky you have a good reputation around here, or else you'll be looking for a new job." His boss paused to put away some papers in his drawer, " I'll let this slide for now."

"Thank you, sir!" Splendid humbly took the kindness.

"No problem. Just go back to work now, you got some work to do." Just like that, Splendid got out of his boss's office and went to his work space.

He tried not to get bored organizing paperwork, or typing up a report, or deciding which story would appeal to the audience. Splendid just wished for a change to happen in his life, but it wasn't like it was going to mystically appear out of thin air and boom, life changed... it doesn't work that way.

He brushed his hand through his hair and let out a light sigh as he finished early on his work even if he came late. The boredom was twice as heavier on his head as he tried to not fall asleep. He looked out the window that was nearby his work area and watched as ample people walk around. He thought about how different and similar his life was to each person as he watched their happy and cheerful facial expressions. It depressed him on how many differences there was between the both of them than there was similarities.

The ones his eyes could not simply look at for only five seconds were: couples. He watched them with his eyes; happy couples, hand-in-hand, smiling faces plastered on the front side of their head as if they were mocking him. He loathed the fact that he was alone and has had no one to truly love him for just being _him_. He was jealous in every couple he spotted. He reflected off of them, concluding to the fact: that he was _alone_.

With nothing better to do, he asked to get off of work early; his boss checked his work and gave him the permission to leave early. Splendid packed his stuff and went straight into the men's bathroom. Inside a stall, he unlocked his suitcase and took out a clean pair of dark blue skinny's, a light blue shirt, and his favorite red scarf with cut-out eye holes. He used the scarf as a mask to give him that mysterious lifestyle whenever people looked at him. He changed quickly and exited the bathroom and out the doors of the building as a new man.

Feeling quenched, he got in his car to go to the closest coffee shop. Once he got there, he ordered a french vanilla latte to bolster his senses. He grabbed his drink once it was prepared and paid. He sat down at one of the tables to enjoy his beverage. His table was right next to the entrance so he was stuck watching a variety of people walk in and out of the shop to obtain their beverages. Then there was this one customer that really caught Splendid's attention out of the many that came in; a guy with light green hair walked through the door dressed in an army uniform, complete with a camouflage beret and a checkered crest directly placed in the middle.

He heard the army fellow order something and sat at a chair that was two tables away from him. _I swear I have met him before, somewhere, I just don't know where, _Splendid thought as he observed him carefully. Splendid was fascinated by the way the fellow was so timid around his surroundings, almost as if he was scared and _alone. _The green hair man played with his fingers as he impatiently awaited his drink. "Flippy! Come by the pick-up counter," the woman in a apron called out. The same army guy got up from his sedentary position to retrieve his drink and went right back to his seat, enjoying each sip he took of his beverage as it cascaded down his throat.

"Flippy." Splendid mumbled to himself as he kept his eye on his mysterious interest. He doesn't know what the man possesses, but he was most intrigued by him. Splendid decided that he rarely had any friends, so what better way to make some more friends than to friend someone who is similar to you? He got up from his table took a seat directly across from Flippy, which startled Flippy at first but regained his senses and kept a close eye on Splendid.

With a light smile, Splendid broke the ice, "Hi, I'm Splendid."

"H-He-Hello... My name is F-Flippy." He shot out his hand and shut his eyes tightly as if someone was about to hurt him. Splendid kindly shook his hand and began continuing the conversation.

"Have we ever met before? Felt like I've seen you from somewhere, but not too sure."

"Not r-really. This is actually the first time I have met you... Splendid, was it?"

"Yeah, you got it. I guess I was just bonkers for a moment." Flippy faintly chuckled to Splendid's comment, this made the blue hair boy feel like he's gotten through to the other male.

"I should probably leave now. I enjoyed our little chat, Mr-"

"Just call me Splendid." He interrupted the army fellow.

"Splendid. I really have to go now, thanks for the quick entertainment," and just like that, Flippy went off. Splendid wanted to follow or at least get his number if he kept a phone on him. All Splendid knew was that he wanted to meet this guy _again. _

* * *

**Anyone enjoying the story so far? Anyone hating it? Anyone bored of it? Tell me in a review! Those really tell me if I should continue writing this or stop it all. Sorry if it wasn't really interesting though, it's only the first chapter and I didn't feel like giving out the whole story in just one chapter... I'll update immediately when I get reviews, unless those reviews were bad, then I just delete the whole darn thing. Enjoy your time (wherever you are) and good day! Thanks for viewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two of this exciting (lame) story! I want to thank: the only person who reviewed for this story! Thank you so much for expressing your opinion on this story, I hope you do continue to read this and review (whoever you are, sorry about that) as this chapter is for you! I'm also hoping for more reviews in the future, but that's silly. A boy can dream though... I don't accurately know what it's like working in a newspaper building as a journalist/reporter so...Enjoy my attempt at it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor the characters... *sigh again***

**Warning: Contains slash\yaoi, meaning two male characters (fake or real) being placed together as a couple. Hopefully that sounded correct... **

* * *

Splendid went to work the next day; following up the usual routine as he still possessed the urge to meet his friend in the army uniform. He got up from bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on some clean clothes and went to work without breakfast once again. Seriously though, breakfast is actually a good way to start the day. Splendid went to start his car and went off to work like usual.

He was on time for work, unlike yesterday; he was working on an obituary for the papers when he noticed the names that he was typing up. He went to one of his co-workers to check on the people he's writing an obituary for. "Sniffles? You got a moment?" said Splendid, as he walked into a concealed office. A very young-looking and short man with glasses sat calmly on his chair, responding back by pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, Splendid? Is there something bothering you, or regarding work matters?" The intelligent boy articulated.

"It concerns work only. You see, the obituary I'm writing is on people who live around here. Like Petunia-"

"And this worries you because...?" Sniffles rudely interrupted Splendid.

"She was a well-known neighbor. Petunia couldn't hurt a worm if she had to. Everyone loves her; why would she appear on the obituary section?"

"I honestly do not know. I hope she rests in peace, and may her soul be able to sleep soundly." Sniffles rubbed on of his eyes and let out a yawn. Sniffles was already getting bored with the situation, however, Splendid couldn't keep his questions under the water; he needed answers.

"How did she die?"

"Simple: she was a victim in a homicide. Splendid, we're not detectives, just leave the mysteries for them to solve. We have our own shit to take care of." Sniffles got up and walked over to Splendid. He gently pushed Splendid aside and said, "Splendid, those obituaries need to be done by today though, so better get crackin' at that." and just like that, Sniffles was out of the office, probably going for a smoke break or some coffee.

"Uggh, this doesn't make any sense." Splendid groaned in frustration. What was going on in his little town of peaceful people? He needed to find the answers he was yearning for, but to do that, he was going to need some information on what was happening before Petunia was murdered.

* * *

Splendid decided to go to a neighborhood park to seek the answers he was looking for. There was clearly no one to ask that'll convey something important. He sat at a bench and contemplated over his thoughts. He knew most of the people who lived in this town, and he knows for a fact that no one will have the desire for homicide. Why out of every other town, did someone had to come in and kill innocent people? Unless there was something Splendid didn't know about the kind people who have lived in the quiet and lovable town he's been living throughout his life.

"Splendid, correct?" a familiar voice spoke up. When Splendid focused his attention on the person, it was none other than... Flippy!?

"Whoa. Have you been standing there for too long?" Splendid couldn't help but smile at the army fellow.

"Nope. I was just walking by and saw you, and thought, maybe I should go talk to that guy I met at the coffee shop. And here I am." Flippy flashed a genuine smile. He was strangely happy, but Splendid didn't mind a bit of weirdness to make his day a tad interesting. At least it'll take his mind off of the stress that's plaguing his mind.

Flippy and Splendid went walking a couple of laps around the park; it brought tranquility and sanity back to Splendid's mind. He could feel a headache disappearing as he laughs with Flippy about a dirty joke of a naked man on a beach meeting a little girl and covers his 'thing' with a newspaper to prevent ruining the little girl's mind. The man lies to the girl telling her that his 'thing' is just a bird resting and...

"Do you always have some sort of military clothing on?" Splendid couldn't help asking.

"Oh," Flippy took a second to look at himself, "I guess I'm most comfortable in these type of clothing?"

"How about you, Mr. Mysterious Red Mask? Do you have to wear that in public? You aren't a superhero to anyone. More like a creep-o roaming the place," Flippy chuckled at his own remark, as Splendid felt flustered and began worming around.

"Chill, Splen. You gotta be a little loose sometimes, just take things less seriously." They stayed at the park until the sun was gone while the moon shined as its replacement. Splendid felt something wonderful in his body, something he couldn't precisely describe. He felt an unbearable happiness creeping inside of his skin and jumping around. He wasn't _lonely _anymore...

"I think this is rubbish but, are you seeing anyone?" Splendid asked. He thought a heart's sole purpose was to just pump blood, but as of now, he was feeling overwhelmed with hope and seeing things so optimistic that he could hardly comprehend anything other than that. Flippy giggled with glee as he thought about the _someone._

"Why yes, I am seeing someone actually. Her name is _Flaky. _She is just absolutely amazing. I don't know how I'm able to enjoy a day without seeing her face at least two times." Flippy stated.

"Oh really? How long have you guys been dating?"

"At least two weeks now. It's short but I felt like I've known her forever," Flippy smiled at the thought of his girlfriend's face. Splendid shot a smile back as he tried enduring a sudden, intense feeling in his chest. As if something was sucking up his insides and leaving him as an empty shell.

"I gotta be home or else my girl will beat me. Bye-bye!" Splendid gave the other male a friendly gesture before the man with the green beret run off back _home _with his girlfriend, who is patiently waiting for him to arrive home and enjoy dinner together.

* * *

Splendid got in his car and drove home; the hole in his heart still remained as if it was permanent. He knew this feeling anywhere, and it was that ideal that he loathed called "love". He entered the same old house that contained him for years; in his head, where he yearned for change, thought he was able to bring someone into his life and satisfy that lust that's been filling his stomach.

Alas, he was only giving himself false hopes as he was mercilessly shot out of the sky and came crashing down like Icarus. He was done with reality being a bitch and he took a steamy hot shower to drown the pain and senses away. Alone in the bathroom, that was where he felt at the least most welcomed. He felt _safe_, like comfort was the only atmosphere around. Was it a mistake to ask if Flippy was seeing someone?

"If I'm the hero to everyone's prayer, then who'll be mine? Why must this superhero be alone; out of the many others who finds true love like it was easiest thing in the world? All those stories were just sugarcoating the truth... Fuck..." Splendid berated himself as the water hitched on his skin and rode down quickly.

"Is there truly a light that will shine when everyone abandons you in a world of darkness? Will it shine bright enough for me to follow?" His own words pierce through his soul and locks it up in chains. Shackles that keep him contained like a caged bird.

Splendid shut the shower and got out to dry himself. He didn't cry in the shower; not once, although, he was on the verge of letting those raindrops rain. The aquatic-like hair knew that he shouldn't cry, because it meant weakness and he _had _to be strong to protect those he'd loved. As part of growing up, Splendid cried so much in his childhood that his eyes ran out of tears to produce one day. From there, he stopped trying to be the cry baby and become the impeccable adult he's always strives to be.

He put on a pair of blue boxers and went straight to bed. He thought that his dreams would certainly bolster his morale for the harsh, cold world that he lives-off of.

"Promise_ to not hurt me!?" Splendid cried to a shadowy figure._

"Why_ would anyone want to hurt you, Splendid? I thought that's why you got your name from: always being splendid..." The voice echoes..._

_"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Splendid's inquisitive nature came out._

_"Someone.. You'll know someday, just keep searching for those answers, and I swear on my soul, you'll definitively find it."_

_"Fine. Can I at least get a hug from you?" _

_"Sure thing." The voice responds back to Splendid's request._

_As Splendid wrapped his arms around the figure's neck, he felt something metallic rub against his wrist. When Splendid directed his eyes to see the necklace, he only saw dog-tags. Hold up... Dog-tags? Where has he seen these?..._

Splendid immediately awoken from his odd slumber dream.

* * *

**Well, that's about all you guys get... I swear though! Chapter 2 went pretty good! I was actually surprised on how it turned out because all I did was: put on headphones, bump up my music, and begin writing whatever I feel is necessary to add to the story's plot. So review if you have any comments, or just because you liked/loved it, or just have a question that needs to be answered (which I will immediately try my best to clear anything up) and favorite the story if you don't want to express your feelings in words. I do mean it when _anyone _can review! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review because it'll come up moderate review (which I'm pretty sure it's for visitors who don't have accounts but wishes to review anyways)**

**So reviews to me = Updates faster/ helps me to write better**

**Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed whatever I have and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thank you ****_morning glory _****(Did I get it right?) for all the support and reviews! I really appreciate the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I also taken out the fact that everyone who dies in the show comes back in the next episode, so immortality factor is not present! I hope that clears up some questions from the last chapter... So Petunia is really dead now... Just sayin'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Nor, the characters I'm writing this on...**

**Warning: Terrible writing and that's about it... Hold up, there is a Toothy x Splendid in this chapter though! You gonna have to continue reading to find out what's going on between them! LOTS of talking here also.**

**ENJOY (If you can... I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the way I set this chapter up)**

* * *

Previous Chapter to show where I left off

"_Promise to not hurt me!?" Splendid cried to a shadowy figure._

"_Why would anyone want to hurt you, Splendid? I thought that's why you got your name from: always being splendid..." The voice echoes..._

_"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Splendid's inquisitive nature came out._

_"Someone.. You'll know someday, just keep searching for those answers, and I swear on my soul, you'll definitively find it."_

_"Fine. Can I at least get a hug from you?"_

_"Sure thing." The voice responds back to Splendid's request._

_As Splendid wrapped his arms around the figure's neck, he felt something metallic rub against his wrist. When Splendid directed his eyes to see the necklace, he only saw dog-tags. Hold up... Dog-tags? Where has he seen these?..._

Splendid immediately awoken from his odd slumber dream.

* * *

Continuation on where I left off

Splendid got up to go wash his face in the bathroom as the dream replayed in his head. Who was he talking to?

_"Someone... You'll know someday, just keep searching for those answers, and I swear on my soul, you'll definitively find it."  
_

Splendid looked at his mirror that was on his medicine cabinet above the sink. He would intensely stare at himself; his hair all over, his soft red eyes, the way he looked was terrifying. He shook away the thought, allowing himself to walk out of the bathroom. He went straight back to his bed and attempted to go back to sleep. That's all he needed to do: sleep away the stress.

Next morning, Splendid woke up pretty late. Although, he didn't care because it was his _day-off. _He thought about what he would do; at first he thought it would be easy, but he couldn't think of something to last him the day. It depressed him that he didn't have an activity to occupy him. The blue hair fellow lost all intentions to go outside and actually stay inside to clear his head. Get some time to actually relax and bring his sanity back.

Meanwhile, Flippy was cuddling with his girlfriend on the couch. They snuggled pretty close as they watched dramas on the TV. Flippy wanted to say something to Flaky but couldn't decide whether to compliment her beauty or just stay astonished by it. He swore that he wanted to compliment her first, but got lost in the girl's velvet hair as it flipped to the other shoulder to rest on. Flaky saw the look Flippy was giving her and she decided to play around with his emotions for a moment.

"Oh you, I saw the way you were looking at me." Flaky quickly mentioned as she nuzzles on Flippy's chest. The forest hair couldn't stop the blush that was forming and he quickly had to hide it beneath Flaky's red hair. As he shoved his face to conceal the flustered expression, he took a nice whiff of Flaky's hair and somehow got fond to the scent of honey and berries. He couldn't help but feel disgusted for indulging.

Back at the journalist's house, Splendid sat in his wooden chair at the kitchen table. He contemplated about his thoughts, and played around with memories while he's at it. It was a little harmless thinking session until an unwanted memory came out to haunt him again.

_"Are you seeing anyone?_"

_"Yes... Flaky..."_

The voices in his head replayed over and over, until he could no longer endure the pain they brought back. It was about time for those memories to disappear and never return, but Splendid wasn't too sure if he had the power to actually make all of them to fade away. It was hopeless, he thought to himself as he got up from his chair and walked over to his coffee machine to stimulate his brain to fight the sudden weariness he was starting to feel. Splendid grabbed his house phone in the living room to call someone. He was only doing it to find some solace and to save himself from his ugly memories.

"Hello?" Splendid announced as he waited for the other person to say something back.

"Yes, Splendid?"

"Yeah, Toothy, are you free today? Or at least have some time that you need to kill?"

"Umm... Sure, I guess. Your house?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"See you then, Splendid."

"Thanks, Toothy." Toothy hung up before Splendid ever had a chance to.

* * *

Splendid's purple hair friend arrived at the door after about ten minutes; Toothy constantly pressed the doorbell to alert Splendid that he was impatiently waiting for him to open the damn door for him. Out of all Splendid's friends, Toothy had to be the one with the least amount of patience for everything. The purple boy was wearing a light violet scarf around his neck to keep him warm from the chilly weather. As candid as Splendid can be, and as well as the fact that Splendid spent most of his time in the comfort of his house, he didn't think the weather was actually that cold until he opened the door and the breeze hitched onto his face.

"God, it's freakin' cold out there!" Toothy exclaimed as he walked in, casually. Splendid looked at the dark clouds that was spreading around town and thought it would rain soon. He shut the door and rubbed his hands together to warm up his suddenly freezing fingers.

"So what's going on with your life, Splendy?" Toothy asked politely, as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Splendid sat next to Toothy and shrugged at his question. "I honestly don't know what my life is coming to. My head is a mess and I just need something to save myself from those-," Splendid paused as Toothy slapped him with his scarf. Before Splendid could ask why he was slapped, Toothy stripped off his scarf and rested his head on Splendid's shoulder. "What happened to us?" Toothy whispered as he nuzzled on Splendid's chest.

"I... I don't know." It was all Splendid was able to say without triggering something in Toothy that would break his heart again.

"I remember when I was on this couch with you and we would just snuggle all day here. I was also kinda freaked out that you called me as well. I thought we wouldn't be talking after we broke up."

"I'm not _you_." Splendid harshly stated, but Toothy simply scoffed it off as if he knew he was going to exactly say that.

"You still can't accept that you're gay? Come on, you should be more accepting to yourself by now." Toothy commented.

"I'm not like you, Toothy. Get over it," Splendid stated. He was starting to be a bit angry now.

"Then what was our relationship to you? Was it nothing?"

"Exactly. I never bear feelings for you, I was just being nice to someone who would ask somebody like me out as their boyfriend. You should be grateful I'm kind."

"We never kissed, we never hugged, we never did anything together when we were in public. But here, at your own home, you loosen up a bit. You openly hug me-"

"Only as emotional support." Splendid pointed out, but he was obviously hiding the fact that everything Toothy said was true.

"Yeah, just keep on telling yourself that." Toothy remarked as he got closer to Splendid. The purple hair was amazingly unaffected by Splendid's cold words. It was as if he built a firm wall to prevent the piercing words to come through to him.

"Stop getting closer to me, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable," Splendid announced. Of course Toothy wouldn't listen to his words. He'd been in a relationship with this guy whether Splendid accepts it or not. It happened.

"Are you seeing anyone, Splen? If you are, please do tell me their name." It was Toothy's words that impaled Splendid's heart. He hesitated to answer back, that already gave away the answer to Toothy's question.

"They must be special." The purple hair remarked as he got his head off of Splendid's shoulder. "Flippy." Splendid said.

"Flippy?" Toothy looked at Splendid's eyes as he did not understand. Then it all came to sense, Flippy was the name of the person Splendid fell in love with. After Splendid saw Toothy's facial expression as he figured it out, he started to blush slightly to the idea that he just told his own ex who he now likes.

It wasn't like there was something going on between Flippy and Splendid though; however, he did wish that there was something between the both of them. "Flippy's a guy, huh?" Toothy grinned with his perfect smile, however, there was a gap between his front teeth but it made him feel insecure, so he had to get it fixed. Splendid awkwardly nods as Toothy spontaneously jumps on his lap. Splendid's face went red... Wait... Why was he feeling shy?

"Aww, aren't you cute when you blush?" Toothy commented more than it was a question, he added on, "I told you: you're gay."

* * *

**Well, that's enough for tonight. Yaay! No praise? Fine... I didn't want to make this extremely long because I fear that some people would get bored. Now, I was thinking that maybe Toothy and Splendid should have a little 'fun' in the next chapter if you guys want. But if not, I'll just continue on with the plot~ I just thought a little smut would be a fun filler sometimes. Anyone confused about what was going on though? I don't want people to flame this story because they were confused or stuff... SO review your comments/questions/whatever! I always respond to them (if I can, or I'll just have to answer them on the next chapter in my author notes).**

**I would also like to say that I was adding Toothy as the ex-boyfriend of a supposedly homophobic Splendid.**

**Random Apology: I am sorry that most of the characters personalities here aren't like the ones you'll see on the show. I just wanted to add a new perspective of Splendid, Flippy, Flaky, Sniffles (God, I honestly thought I made him sound like his personality/tone was on a whole different scale compared to the real Sniffles), and etc. I am very sorry, and I hope you find it somewhere to forgive me for giving them such personalities! *sobs* If you is still mad, you can go ahead and read something else *sigh***

**Damn that sh!t was long. I really hope you guys enjoy your reading and your day! Thanks for viewing&Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got some wonderful reviews from: ManiacMaddie, 1 yaoi fan, and Azure Mist... You three... Are like, my favorite-est people here now, hahaha. I love you guys, I'm gonna cry and my feelings after reading all your words made me feel like asnfdshyaoiforthewinasfdsf *sobs a waterfall* I'm going to make you guys never regret reading this! So far, this chapter will be having some 'fun' between Toothy and Splendid so hopefully it goes well for some people reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Happy Tree Friends' characters, nor the show...**

**Warning: Yaoi, slash, stuff going down in a perverted way, not for the people who will absolutely hate two men for going at 'it'. If you don't like what I write, then the most intelligent way of not feeling offended or whatever, is to ****LEAVE!**** I even underlined the word 'leave' for those type of people, you're welcome! Still terrible writing to look out for (I am sorry for that)...**

**The word 'uke' in this chapter generally means bottom in bed, in fanfiction terms. And 'seme' is the opposite of uke, but it's its pair. One bottom, one top~  
**

**ENJOY (if you can, cause my writing isn't impeccable~) and I made this longer for everyone, because I didn't update fast enough *sigh***

* * *

Toothy gave Splendid a devious expression; something was cooking up in his head and Splendid was sure that it was either a good thing, or a _bad _thing. "I missed touching you like this, you know that?" Toothy slowly caressed Splendid's cheek. The blue hair fellow lost his senses and quickly went red. _Am I about to be raped? _Splendid thought immediately as Toothy planted soft kisses along on his neck. The couch was suddenly getting more hot than usual.

"I don't love you, Toothy. We can't be doing this, it's not right."

"Why are you adding morals into this? If you love this 'Flippy' person, who is also a guy, you gonna have to learn how to get use to being all lovey around him," Toothy stopped the aligned kisses and looked Splendid directly in the eye, "and I'm going to help you." Splendid did not like the sound of going through a procedure to learn how to love someone, properly. However, he thought if he was going to end up loving someone of the same sex, he's going to need to learn how to accept the relationship revolving around homosexuality.

Then again, Splendid still doesn't like the idea of being in a 'gay' relationship, but there's his ex right in front of him. He knew he can't deny the truth any longer, the pressure was building faster as his thoughts raced out of his mind. He didn't know whether to experiment with Toothy, or just kick his ass out of his house.

Toothy began to untie Splendid's red mask and behind it revealed his pair of blue crystal eyes. There was something about those cold eyes that made Toothy shudder lightly. "Okay, I'll do this with you, but after it's over. We're just friends and nothing more, got it?" Splendid stated, and the other man quickly nodded as if he was eager for it to start.

"You should stop wearing that mask around town though. You look stunning without it." Toothy remarked as he brushed over one of Splendid's eyebrows with his thumb.

"Flattering will not arouse me if that's what you are thinking to make this sound more romantic." Splendid retorted as he placed his hands on Toothy's hips. This time, Splendid wanted to give the experimentation a shot and decided to be the dominant one in it. Splendid plastered his lips over Toothy's and gently slipped his hand under his ex's shirt and caressed the chest underneath it. Toothy held back a moan but he couldn't keep it inside any longer and released it between the gentle, soft kisses Splendid was doing on him.

"You said you didn't want it be all romantic," Toothy pointed out after he separated from Splendid's lips.

"I don't ever recall saying that, you must have heard me wrong." Splendid smiled sweetly. The smile killed Toothy's insides; as if someone just blew up all the butterflies in his stomach and made him feel something much more powerful. Toothy swore he was going to die right on the spot, but the scene was too good to pass away.

"Let's change the positions into something more... comfortable?" said the blue hair man. Toothy quickly obeyed and got off Splendid's lap. Splendid signaled Toothy to lay down on the couch, and Toothy did exactly as instructed. "I guess I'll be the first one to strip," Splendid slightly chuckled to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his smooth, light skin toned chest. Toothy felt his insecurity raised, and his jealousy for Splendid's crush as well.

Splendid rubbed his triceps to stay warm, there was something in the air that was starting to send shivers throughout his body. "You should take your clothes off next too," Splendid said. Toothy hesitated at first, forcing himself to get off of the couch to deprive himself of clothing really swift and returned to his same position on the couch. Splendid let out a little giggle as his eyes spotted Toothy's 'happy' friend below. By the time Toothy saw what Splendid was laughing at, it was far too late to cover or explain anything.

"SHUT UP!" Were the only words that came out of Toothy's mouth as his face went completely crimson. The icy hair lad thought he was actually pretty cute being timid like that. It seemed like time was going too slow in Toothy's perspective as he anticipates the 'penetration'. Splendid's thinking wasn't affected by time or anything else, he was just taking his sweet time as if he had a hundred years to accomplish this.

The lighting in living room became dim and the darkness plagued the area. The silence was in every room of the house except the room where Toothy and Splendid were at. "I'm just going to get rid of these pants now, I guess," Splendid articulated as his zipper slid down and a bulge revealed itself. Toothy was intimidated by its size compared to his own. "It's pretty big, buddy." Toothy gulped down the lump in his throat. "Don't worry, I'm not as big as I look. Your eyes are just seeing it as _big_, but it's a pretty average size if you apply reality to it."

"Wow, thanks for killing it," Toothy pouted as his hand reached to massage the bulge. Splendid's groan echoed throughout the room and turned on Toothy like a light-bulb. "This isn't your first time with a guy is it, Toothy?" Splendid asked with his jagged breathing. "This is probably your first time with a guy; as for me, it's not. You're still not a virgin though, I think you've slept with women before, correct?" Toothy replied. The purple fellow hand signaled to Splendid that he wanted his shaft out in the open and all remaining clothes out of the way.

"I've never done it with anyone, so this is actually my first time," Splendid replied back, as he tugged off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude to the other man's eyes. "Ya ready?" Toothy nodded in return.

* * *

Toothy stayed relaxed with his back laid out on the couch as Splendid's body hovered over him. His eyes watched Splendid's hands position his rod to the entrance. Toothy swallowed all the adrenaline down his throat before the pain kicks in, once Splendid inserts his shaft inside of him. Eyes closed, heart beating fast, Toothy was supposed to be used to having sex with a guy since he isn't a virgin. But something about Splendid made him believe it was his first time all over again.

"Here goes nothing," Splendid murmured. He slowly shoved his cock into Toothy's entrance and Splendid's actions forced out a yelp from Toothy. The hurt in the uke's eyes was hurting Splendid even more since he didn't approve of someone hurting _anyone_, especially if it was him who was causing it. Oh, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he was inflicting pain on someone; the burden would be too much.

The air in the room became more warm as Splendid thrust his length inside of Toothy and began a steady rhythm. "How are you doing?" Splendid awkwardly asked. Toothy breathing went out of control as Splendid managed to hit an erogenous zone. Toothy tried to respond to the question, but he couldn't stop the loud hissing and moans that came running out of his mouth. Toothy's body was going unstable and he no longer had control of _anything__. _

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing the back of Splendid's neck, and forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth; getting a sloppy and passionate kiss out of it. Toothy thought he was better than letting his emotions taking over his brain, but he was _wrong_. Surprised of his actions, Toothy realized how much he needed to have the other man's touch and embrace. "I..." Toothy inhaled the necessary oxygen that he was struggling to get because Splendid was already lost in the kiss and ended up sucking up most of Toothy's needed air. No matter how great Toothy was feeling; his lungs was craving oxygen and he forced his lips off of the other man. "Love..." Toothy's lips mouthed, although it was inaudible, Splendid knew what he was trying to say and contemplated over his next choice of words.

Missing those infallible lips, Toothy licked his upper lip without noticing. He also didn't notice how dark it was getting, he didn't notice how good he was feeling because he was starting to feel numb and his vision was a blur. A tear trickled down his cheek before Splendid murmured, "I don't love you."

With the walls protecting his emotional heart down, he only smiled the pain away. "I know..." Toothy knew he didn't have a shot of being with Splendid again, but he accepted it. The blue hair seme was panting his last breaths before his body was at its absolute limit and it couldn't held back the _release_.

Toothy's wall clenched firmly around Splendid's cock and it was thrust into him repeatedly; the friction slowing down the speed Splendid was going, but as the climax was coming closer, Splendid _had _to shove his shaft harder, faster, more forceful into Toothy's arse. Toothy's feelings was starting to brainwash his body once more, and his fingers dug into Splendid's back and clawed the delicate skin. He was way passed the whole good feeling and the numbness was already making its way throughout his body. The purple hair uke focused his hearing on Splendid's breathing pattern and listened. He could hear the breathing being more jagged. Toothy was close to his own climax, and Splendid's ocean eyes was what made him came all over his stomach.

Splendid snickered watching the uke splatter all over himself and got worried if he ruined any of the pillows or any parts of the couch. He actually found it cute. Before he was able to think, he prodded his entire length one more time and held it in place and he felt the waves of pleasure engulfing his mind; as if all the thoughts was being emptied out and quickly replaced with sweet, guilty pleasure. After a few seconds had past, his cock slipped out of Toothy's arse and left it all sticky and moist.

"Yuck, did I do that?" Splendid disgustedly remarked. A chuckle escaped the other one's lips as he nodded his head to agree that it _was _him who caused that mess. "Where's your shower?" Toothy happily asked, and Splendid pointed to the direction of a nearby bathroom and Toothy was off. But, it seemed like the purple hair fellow was limping and had a hand placed on his spine all the way to his destination. _Did I do that? _Splendid thought to himself. It was only then he realized how hopeless he was in relationships or love in general.

* * *

**So that's all... It was pretty long, and had _some _explicit stuff, and then it got boring... Well, I guess I'm just saying that it was boring in my perspective, I'm soooo sorry that I wasn't trying hard enough. I guess I got rusty at writing smut, it's been far too long... Apologizes all around! I talk too much...**

**SO, review or not, do whatever you feel that can make you happy or satisfied and go for it. I _sorta _had fun writing this and I know some people out there will like this chapter as well as the past chapters and upcoming ones as well! Actually, I'm just hoping they do... Don't flame me...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I'm updating soo slow, and I got such magnificent reviews from people. (I don't really remember the fake names you guys used, so I'm just referring to you all as 'people', but you know who you guys are who reviewed!) Okay, so school is taking up most of my free time and my weekends are getting more filled up so I'm struggling to find some time to write/update this story for the people who are enjoying it so far! I soo sorry still for late update!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show, Happy Tree Friends

**Warning: Yaoi, decent enough writing**

* * *

Flippy walked into the coffee shop to stimulate his senses. The smell of freshly brewed coffee overrun the store and that was considered to be Flippy's second home. The air was just so rejuvenating for Flippy, it made he realize how much life had to offer. As he tried to order, he heard the bell near the door rang, indicating that someone just entered the store, and Flippy turned around to see who it was as a natural instinct he got from being in the past war.

It turned out to be his friend Splendid who came to order something to start off his morning. Flippy noted that Splendid wasn't alone as well; there was another male wearing a purple scarf around his neck and had shaggy purple hair. The interest in Flippy's stomach to know who this 'friend' of Splendid was eating him for reasons he doesn't know why. Flippy just wanted to meet the purple fellow.

People came in and out of the store like ants running into the safety of their ant hill. Mocha, pastries, and other goodies were dominating the atmosphere, customers were going on sweet and bold roller coaster as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. The shop wasn't even close to crowded and yet, there were more workers baking and brewing than there were customers.

Flippy forgot about telling what he wanted to order and went straight to Splendid. "How are ya?" Flippy started the conversation. Splendid looked shocked at first, but his face returned to normal as he noticed it was just Flippy. "I, I'm doing well, th-thanks," Splendid stuttered over his words with his morning voice, and Flippy found it... sexy?

"Hi, I'm Toothy. You must be Flippy," the smaller purple male gestured a hand. Flippy shook it softly and flashed a fake smile to leave an expression on the purple hair man. "I'm guessing Splendid told you about me?" Flippy's curiosity emerged. Toothy nodded his head and cautiously looked at Splendid. Flippy's head went on trails wondering if there was something going on between Splendid and that 'Toothy' person. Was Flippy feeling jealousy? No, that's impossible, there is no such thing in Flippy's world. He was just... concerned! Yup, that was what Flippy concluded to: concerned about his friend.

"Are you going to get something?" Splendid's weary voice echoed in the army lad's ear before he gave out a late reaction; shaking his head left and right and then grinning like a fool. "Okay, can you get me whatever your getting, Toothy?" Splendid articulated his questioned to his friend.

Just with one nod, Toothy left to the counter to order something for him and Splendid. Meanwhile, Splendid and Flippy found a table to sit at, they continued their conversations from there. It wasn't easy breaking the ice though, Flippy wanted to ask how things were going for Splendid, but he thought he would sound like he was too eager or obsessive to know about someone's life and so on. In the end, neither of them wanted to start the conversation, so their eyes did it for them.

Splendid looked deeply into the other's forest eyes and was trapped inside the green spheres, lost, yet safe. The red-mask was trying to escape Flippy's stares, but it was no use, there wasn't any hope, he just couldn't tear himself away from the affection and safety of Flippy's green spheres. All Splendid could do was sigh, like he was done trying to get out and give in to his new lovely prison.

Toothy came back with two coffees, a fresh blueberry muffin for Splendid, and a chocolate chip muffin for himself. He carefully gave the hot coffee to Splendid along with the muffin and began devouring his own muffin. "So what are we talking about here?" Toothy tried speaking with his mouth full of food, Splendid couldn't help but gently place a finger on Toothy's lips to show it was disrespectful to do that.

"Sorry," Toothy mumbled before he continued eating his muffin. "I got to go," Flippy sheepishly stated, he wanted to stay but he had places to go and such. The green beret gestured a simple farewell and then left the shop. "You definitively picked such an interesting person to crush on, Splendid..." sighed Toothy as he looked at Splendid with such enthusiasm.

* * *

Splendid spent the rest of the day the same as usual after Toothy departed to go to work, it was just the same old things he's been stuck with for most of his adult-life. During his lunch break, he thought about Toothy's hesitant touches, the kisses that left their mark on his neck, and the claw marks on his back as he was making love with his ex. No way he was going to forget all that any time soon.

After his lunch break, he went on with his usual schedule. It's going to be a long day Splendid thought.

* * *

Flippy was back at home, being welcomed with a tight embrace from his girlfriend. "Aren't you happy?" Flaky's lips attached themselves to Flippy's. They went to the kitchen and began cooking together. "So whatcha do today? The same old thing?" Flaky questioned with a bright smile as she looked for some meat to fry up in the freezer.

Since Flaky knew Flippy so well, despite that they haven't dated for even a year, she knew him like he was there for her half of her life. Flippy shamefully nodded his head in agreement, the red head was correct! She gave him a pity kiss on the cheek and started up the stove.

"You know, I bumped into one of my old friends in the past. He was such a silly person back then, and practically still is!" Flaky announced as she directed her attention to Flippy's eyes. "His name is _Toothy_." In an instant, Flippy felt a jolt shocking him from the inside. _It just happened to be him again, _Flippy dreadfully thought to himself. Although, Flaky seemed happy to see her old friend again as she yammered on about her history with Toothy. "Interesting," Flippy said, but he really didn't know what else to say since he wasn't paying much attention to his girlfriend's rambling anymore.

"I want to hang out with him one day, just to catch up, y'know?" Flippy nodded his head to the red hair girlfriend. "I once had a crush on him before, but I stopped liking him because I found out he was _gay_." Flaky said with a depressed tone, but her moral went right back up as she looked at her boyfriend. She smiled warmly at Flippy as he fidgeted around.

"Uhh, so, this... Toothy guy, he's gay?" Flippy uncomfortably whispered.

"Yeah, he's still the same though. Toothy is Toothy. Don't tell me you're homophobic?" Flaky's smile went straight into a frown.

"I'm cool with them! I was just shocked that's all," the green beret tried to explain himself.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit, that okay?" Flippy sheepishly asked. Flaky gave him all permission to go do what he's gotta do, just as long he comes _home_ safe back in her arms.

* * *

The streets were engulfed in darkness as the sun went to run and hide, the only light that was bright enough to be seen was under street lamps. Flippy followed the empty street down to its end. A silhouette was hidden among the shadows, but Flippy knew _who _it was.

"Greetings, Flippy." A voice echoed throughout the street.

* * *

Next morning; Splendid woke up to the sound of sirens screaming around his neighborhood. Unaffected, Splendid went to start-off his day as _usual_. When he finished his morning routine and was about to make his way out of his house, there was an unexpected ring at the door. He opened the door to see Toothy with blood-shot eyes, as if he was crying all night or something.

"What's wrong?" Splendid questioned, Toothy quickly shoved his face into the blue hair's chest and let out sobs and hisses.

"Flaky... She's _dead_," Toothy's distorted and muffled words were still recognizable by Splendid's ears.

A hole was forming in Splendid's heart as he knew that Flaky was Flippy's girlfriend. Flippy... Will he be able to cope with the death of his beloved? What if he kills himself because he couldn't take it? What if.. What if... Those questions just filled up all the space in Splendid's mind, all the contemplating on what could have lead to this. "She was stabbed multiple times I heard. The murderers stabbed her enough to leave her alive and bleed to death in her own house. That's just, just-"

"Please, just stop mentioning her death now. You gotta stay strong and mourn at her grave. How do you even know her in the first place?" Splendid's big mouth started running again.

"Well, let's just say we're good friends with ea-each ot-ther," Toothy's sobs and snorts made him lose his wording. The only solace Toothy could find was the embrace of his ex-lover.

What should have had been a lovable moment for Toothy, instead, his mind went into its own abyss of emptiness; forever falling in his own sweet darkness that beckons him closer to its shadow arms to mitigate the whole scenario. While his mind has fallen and shattered to pieces, his body was violently trembling and releasing cold tears onto Splendid's shirt.

"It's going to be fine," Splendid stated calmly, rubbing the back of his purple friend. Splendid wasn't exactly sure of how to fix anything that's been broken in his little friend, and he knows he can fix anything if he puts enough effort. But it's _how _that stumps the fellow.

Hours later, Splendid went to find Flippy; just to see if the man was doing fine with his girlfriend's death. In all Splendid's candid, he knew the answer to his question was that Flippy was most likely doing awful with the coping. Splendid chose to search the park first, and he was in luck. He found who he was seeking.

A lonely Flippy sat on a bench, looking as if he was waiting for someone to pick him up. He observed the kids play on the slide and parents pushing their babies on the swings. The wind gently engulfed his head as he thought about something deeply. Splendid hid behind a tree that wasn't too far from where Flippy was. In Splendid's mind, all he wanted to do was go up to Flippy and just see how he's doing. That choice was so simple, but so complicated for Splendid. It kept him hanging on a string and deciding whether to jump or climb.

Splendid's choice was clear as he stood behind the tree and continued to watch Flippy. People walked through and thought he may be a stalker since his red mask was misleading to them, but they didn't want to be the next person to die in their little town so they went on with their lives, pretending that they didn't even see him. "You're better than this, Splendid. You're smarter than this! Just go talk to him, you fool," he commented to himself, trying to mitigate anything that was inhibiting him.

The red-mask picked up all the scattered courage he can find in himself, and with it, he got away from the tree and sat next to Flippy. "How... Are you doing, with life and all?" Splendid sheepishly said.

"Just learning how to accept things as they are. People come and go, they say," Flippy's words sounding dull as he shut his eyes to isolate himself from the rest of the world.

"Well, want to come to my place? To vent things out?"

"I guess..." Flippy's eyes opened up to Splendid and the bright coloring of green, in all shades possible, made Splendid lose his sanity to just stare at them blankly.

* * *

Inside Splendid's home, Flippy found himself a couch to sink into. "Nice home you got. It reminds me what it feels like to be home with someone..."

"Thanks, but I barely ever get visitors and I tend to be busy. Life's a bitch, but I'm a super bitch."

The ridiculous comment back made Flippy laugh weakly at the other man. "Are you just trying to loosen the tension between us? Or are you covering up something that you are trying to say? Like sugar-coating the truth?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm just trying to make you feel at home here. That's what anyone what's to feel," Splendid paused to place himself next to Flippy on the couch and turned on the TV to give them some noise to drown in. Splendid continued where he left off, "everyone wants to feel like they belong, you know?" Flippy nodded in response.

* * *

**Well, that's all I can write for all y'all! I hope you enjoyed whatever I have so far, because I haven't really updated this in such a long time. I had school and stuff, but yeaah. Anyways, I hope it went okay, I really trying to make this story work. Sorry for letting Flaky die so early in the story! I had other plans in mind for the characters...**

**Review or not~ Your choice, not mine. However, I would love to receive some feedback, but whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone (from new followers to old!), you all are truly amazing by giving me such support and adsnadfjaf... Just thank you... I really appreciate it all. I hope my words didn't sound bland. *sigh* Alright then! On with the story! Oh, ManicMaddie, I didn't kill Flaky to punish Toothy in any way, though, I'm letting everything come together in future chapters (or at least trying to). I am trying to get the story to move forward so I needed **** (mysterious character) to kill Flaky... I'm not going to spoil everything~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends... Wish I did though...**

**Warning: I don't know what to put here... Slash ahead? I don't know...**

* * *

The atmosphere lost all it's seriousness and Splendid was thinking he had to start another conversation between them. "You've been really sweet with me lately, especially after my girlfriend's death. I don't know how to thank you," Flippy announced, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, no problem. You would have done the same if that situation happened to me."

"Yes..." Flippy's green orbs went dim, focusing only on the floor.

A spark lit inside Splendid, he wanted to tell Flippy how he felt. However, it wasn't right to say anything about love around the green beret at a time like that. He thought hard about what he should do, putting the confessing aside. He could talk about flowers? Though, Splendid thought Flippy wouldn't find flowers as an interesting topic to converse about. Besides, flowers? That's a bizarre subject to begin with.

The couch adjusted to Splendid and Flippy's comfort, and they watched TV together. Almost as if they were a couple; man and man. Splendid shuddered to the thought of them being together. The blue hair didn't detest it, he just needed time to get use to the idea. His heart went skipping again when he caught Flippy observing his actions; like a child watching their idol on TV.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? You're beginning to make me worry," Splendid's face went red as his words flew through Flippy's ears. The green beret smiled at the concerned fellow, only making Splendid blush to a dark shade of red. The velvet cheeks made Flippy chuckle to himself, however, he was actually finding them quite cute. The green beret wanted to caress the cheeks and see if the color will go to a darker shade, or lose all redness. He wanted to _experiment_.

"Will it be fine if I can do this?" Flippy asked while his hand touched the other man's cheek, giving it gentle strokes. His thumb rubbed circles around Splendid's lower jaw, carefully being soft and fragile with his touches. Call Flippy crazy, but he was starting to lose his mind. He was beginning to find the other man more appealing each second as time elapses over itself. His mind was filling itself with lustful thoughts and desires that may not be necessary at all.

"You're already doing what you asked without my consent, aren't you being cruel?" Splendid cooed. His eyes were yearning for the other man's touch, longing to embrace their bodies together. He had self-control, but it was crumbling down like a fort under attack. It wasn't long until Splendid decides to break the wall and betray all his morals. Without having to say words, Splendid leaned in close to Flippy and gave a small peck on the lips, then he realized what he was doing and stopped all further actions.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I... I'll go to the kitchen," Splendid panicked. Flippy didn't seem disturbed that he was kissed, he was the one who was loosening the tight bottle that Splendid kept concealed. The green beret figured out Splendid was falling in love with him. It still didn't bothered him, but it was how Splendid was hurting himself that made the army fellow worried.

No longer able to think things rationally, Flippy got out of the couch and followed Splendid into the kitchen. "Splendid, please, I know it may be sudden, but I'm starting to think I'm falling in love with you." The army lad stopped walking, "please forgive me, Flaky."

"You're what?" Splendid stared intensely at Flippy's face, like he's been crushed by a tree. The tears threaten to fall, but his eyes still didn't let them leave. Alas, he was close to letting it rain just for awhile, to release his emotions to ease the pain. His eyes still stayed cruel and kept the tears in place, his body couldn't betray him. Even if he wanted them to...

"Are you an idiot, Flippy?" Splendid's words choked up, "Your girlfriend just died and you're already moving on?" This time, Splendid was hurt just speaking aloud those words. 'You're terrible..." Splendid's voice lost all it's happiness, joy, _hope__._ No one can move on that quickly, right? That's what Splendid thought. He thought everything was just wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Can't choose who we fall in love with, eh?" Flippy shrugged, only exasperating the other male.

"What about Flaky? Didn't you love her?"

"Sure, but there's something about you. It's something that Flaky couldn't give me."

"So you got tired of her? Now you're going to make a move on me?" Anger was mixing with the rest of emotions Splendid was feeling.

"I love her, but I bet she would love to see me move on instead of crying at her grave for the rest of my life. She only wanted me to feel at _home_ more than anything else. And right now, I'm feeling right at home by your side..."

"What if-"

"Quit it- with all the 'what if' questions, please!" Flippy pleaded, stepping closer to Splendid. The green beret's hand held the other male's hand firmly, and looked him directing in the eye. Attention only for Splendid, no one or thing that can catch his eye. Flippy wanted his friend to know his feelings were real. It may be sudden, but he couldn't stop love from making him fall in love with someone else.

Splendid let out a weak sigh, he finally couldn't keep up the broken down front any longer. He needed to have Flippy in his arms now. No more being strong by himself. It was time for him to be a little weak...

"Once again, you're so cruel to me. I hate you for making me love you." Splendid muttered as his lips collided with Flippy's.

Splendid found the moment to be the best thing to happen to him, Flippy may even find that to be true for him as well, but something wasn't right to him. As Splendid's eyes shut closed, Flippy's was wide open, looking out the kitchen window. Staring at someone behind the glass frame. It sent shivers down Flippy's spine staring down someone from the other side of the window. Flippy separated his lips from Splendid, feeling quite afraid as Splendid's head rested on his chest.

Out there from the window, someone stood in the darkness. Watching. Wide, ominous smile, greeting Flippy from the shadows, beckoning him to come see who was mysterious person. The silhouette placed a hand on the clear glass window and wicked smiled at Flippy, hoping he gets struck by fear. A second later, the stranger slid their hand down the window and went back into the darker shadows and disappeared, leaving Flippy scared out of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Splendid sheepishly asked, but Flippy didn't want his new lover to feel the fear he felt so he only nodded back.

* * *

**I did/didn't like this... I'm okay with this chapter. Sorry if I lead anyone to confusion, I'll clear up questions in the next chapter if anyone has any to tell me. So far, I'm hinting that I'm going to let the 'villain' come into the story soon, and Flippy x Splendid are coming up now. Many more things will happen, I'm for sure of it! **

**Now, I'm hoping everything goes well in future chapters. Review and I'll write you a one-shot with your favorite slash pairing! Hahaha, just kidding... Or am I? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy Swiss Cheese, no current update for this story! Sorry, I haven't been in the mood for starting chapter seven because of stupid school and all its unnecessary problems that tag along with it. I've been facing my own little problems, got addicted to playing a certain online game, reading excessive fanfics and yaoi, and started writing more stories in a journal that I bring to school now to write when I'm bored in class. I write stories for my friends in there and some of them are really... okay stories and maybe I'll type some up and post them here. Anyways, enough of the rant of my life, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Happy Tree Friends, nor the characters.**

* * *

Splendid woke up and found his new boyfriend sleeping next to him. It's sincerely a great feeling to find someone laying next to you and knowing they're real and they aren't leaving. The blue hair was hesitant to touch the army fellow's hair and rustle the delicate bangs. Splendid could do nothing but admire the other male from where he was. He wished he could touch his face, caress his cheek, and kiss those lovable lips, but Splendid knew that it's a little too soon to start doing all that. He needed to know the man a tad bit more. Now that Splendid thinks about it, he hasn't know Flippy long enough at all, but they are going out so it's perfectly normal to do anything lovey around each other. Yeah, that's exactly what the matter is: normal.

Flippy squirmed around, as if he was having his own little bad dream. This concerned the blue hair, not only wondering what his boyfriend what dreaming of, but the thought if that's not his first nightmare and there was a never-ending alignment of agony and despair. For now, Splendid watched his boyfriend sleep and was prepared to wake him up if his state gotten beyond the _do-not-cross _line.

_"Splendid! I'm so sorry! I... How could this... What is wrong with me!?" Flippy cried holding his dead lover in his arms. Splendid was stabbed multiple times and left to slowly bleed to death. Splendid never did anything wrong, never has and never will! All Flippy could think of was who could have done such a heinous act? _

_"Boo-hoo. Do you miss him that much? You're so fucking weak, Flip. Just fucking get over the douche just like your whore girlfriend, who is also dead. HA,HA,HA!" A voice echoed._

_"Why are you doing this?" Flippy dropped Splendid's body and began to follow the ominous voice. His surroundings disappeared and the world became black. No light, no vision. Pure, utter darkness..._

_"We've always been together, bro. How can you be so insensitive and leave my side without consulting with me? It's only fair that I put you in the same pain you've put me in. So this is mainly your fault, Flippy. Problems can catch up to you, y'know?"_

_"Fuck you! I'm going to kill you! I'll tear you apart and make my deathbed with your bones!" Flippy shouted out of pure rage._

_"That's it. Go ahead and do that. 'It takes a killer to kill a killer,' is what I would say. So go ahead and tear me apart, Flippy. But you know the pain and memories will not be eradicated so easily, or maybe even better, they might be forever stuck in your memory bank!"_

_The conversation was going nowhere at all and Flippy is tired of all the bullshit he's facing. He just wants to wake up. Wake up in the arms of his lover, Splendid... _

_"Flippy! Time to get your lazy ass up, pal. Let's go!" Splendid's voice pierced the darkness that enveloped his atmosphere. A light of hope and a voice of promises started to call Flippy over to escape the Hell he was put in. As Flippy walked closer to the heavenly light, the evil voice came back to say one more thing._

_"You know I'm nearby..." Was the last few words Flippy heard before scoffing it off and touching the beautiful light..._

Within seconds after touching 'the light', Splendid was shocked to see Flippy awaken from his nightmare with such a horrifying face. "What did you dream of?" Splendid couldn't help but asked.

"Nothing..." Flippy corresponded. His eyes couldn't even stare back at Splendid's. He was hurt, his mind was a mess, he felt as if the world just threw away all of its problems upon him. Flippy needed something to cool off his head, "I'll just get some water. Be right back." He kissed Splendid's head and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Splendid left for work while Flippy stayed back to watch over the house. Surprisingly, he didn't really have anything to do; no job to keep him company, and he was already done with the military. He wanted to take a break from it. So what was he suppose to do? The question lingered inside of Flippy's head, running and running over until he drove him stark nuts. Flippy did restrain himself from breaking anything fragile since it wasn't his house, plus he knew that it's better to not let emotions control him.

There was something he could do to waste the beautiful time he had on his hands. Flippy decided to go a nearby cafe in town, because coffee always seem to chill out the stressed fellow and it was the second most favorite thing he had ever tasted. First most favorite thing he had ever tasted has to be Splendid's lips. Gosh, Flippy would love to have those on his right now. Within twenty minutes the green beret was inside the store and ordering a nice blend of hazelnut and mocha. It took awhile before he was able to retrieve his long awaited beverage.

There was still plenty of time on Flippy's hand afterwards, so he took a seat at a nearby table and looked out the cafe window. The glass reflected his face as he drank his warm, smooth drink. It was truly relaxing and he could feel his tranquility flowing back into his blood stream. It's okay if he could just indulge a bit and just doze off into space until Splendid gets off of work. It wasn't so bad to obtain some peace at mind...

* * *

Meanwhile, Splendid kept typing up reports, articles, and other bothersome items that his job requires him to do. The buttons echoed as they were being tapped by his fingers, the day went on like usual. Sniffles watched his co-worker from afar, observing the lad as he typed away his life. The fellow with the glasses decided to take his smoke break a little earlier. Something has been pecking at his head, and it's about time to think of a way to cease it. The geek went outside of the building and took out a pack of cigarettes placed one of the little lung-killers in his mouth and lit it.

"Fuck life." The smoking nerd sighed as he blew out clouds of grey wind.

* * *

Night surrounded the town once again, and everyone at the newspaper company had already left. All except for Sniffles. He had a couple papers to file before he was ready to go. He just needed to finish a simple section of tomorrow's front page; something that will catch the audience's attention. He felt like it was a swore duty to do so. "Damn the world, I'm finally done." Sniffles stretched his arms wide as a type of victory gesture.

As went to the elevator to escape the building, someone hissed from the shadows from the hallway across from him. He turned to see no one, he thought he was going crazy because he was going all workaholic. Sniffle's finger pressed the button and waited from for the door to open. He heard footsteps coming behind him, creeping closer and closer. The sounds made Sniffles tremble but he kept believing that it was all in his head. There was absolutely _no _way that someone was in the building beside himself.

"Hello." Someone's else whispered in Sniffles ear. On instinct, the nerd quickly gasped and tried to turn to see who it was. But the person already pinned him to a wall. "My, my... Aren't you cute? How about we mess around before you _die_?"

* * *

"Splendid! Welcome home!" Flippy came running at the blue hair as he walked through the door. It wasn't long until their lips reunited and went into motion.

"Glad to be home."

As the two began to make their way upstairs, Sniffles was tied up and was deprived of all movement and clothes. His glasses were removed as well; along with that, he was blindfolded to secure he wasn't able to see what the mysterious person was going to do to him. "I'm guessing your the person who's been killing everyone, right?"

"Correct," the voice scoffed him off. "How do you want to be done? Rough or very rough?"

"What kind of question is that, you incompetent fool?" Sniffles retorted harshly at the other being, he was gritting his teeth due to his frustration.

"Am I your first by any chance?" The voice asked.

"Y-yes. Wait... Are you a fucking male? Pssh, I should have known by the voice and dominant nature. Okay, fun's over, asshole. Time to untie me and go on with your insignificant life."

"Ouch, that really hurted."

"Are you retarded? 'Hurted' is not a damn word, gosh, I've known first graders with better grammar and vocabulary. You make me sick," Sniffles outrageous remarked his insult at the other male.

"Good thing you notice mistakes fast. I know hurted isn't a word. I just felt like seeing your reaction. You truly are a nerd by heart."

"Fuck life." Sniffles was exasperated by all of it. He felt a warm air exhausting itself onto his lower region. Slightly tickling him, he started to fidget and became restless.

"That's good, struggle as much as you can. It will make killing you afterwards much more easier."

A tongue licked over Sniffles shaft and it traveled up his slow flesh and back down. It made sure that his rod was covered in warm, moist saliva. It was no lie that Sniffles was starting to feel strangely good, but he couldn't stop the erection that grew. "Stop teasing me. In fact, stop touching me, you whore!" Sniffles worthless attempt to struggle and resist once more. His body was feeling oddly wonderful, like he was drugged or something. As he remained tied up and discontinued to struggle, he allowed his body to react to all the erotic touches.

"Oh, what's this? You stopped resisting? Now that's no fun." The mysterious character said. If it weren't a mystery to who is the killer, maybe Sniffle could enjoy his torture more, but that's exactly what's making him more determined to find out. However, there was no way possible for him to find out. So he was doom to wander in his own thoughts to who it might be.

"What would happen if I bit _this _part?" The male whispered deviously as his teeth grazed on the tender skin of Sniffles head. His whimpers only empowered the stranger even more. He began to nibble and chew softly at Sniffle's cock and made the tied up male endure the pain and pleasure that was mixing so perfectly well.

"I wish I could see where I was. I wish I wasn't being raped. I wish I wasn't feeling this damn good!" Sniffles preached to himself and acted like there wasn't anyone around him. The pain and confusion he was feeling only fed the monster that was about to eat him up. There was something Sniffles was able to do that wasn't deprived from him by the mysterious male. It was his sense of smell. Something prodded at Sniffles' entrance and then penetrated him deep inside. He let out a weak scream and then hushed right back down. He couldn't explain what was placed inside his anus, but it was definitively round and small, and there was more than one of them in there. He shuddered to the thought of what it _could _possibly be.

"Let's put this on high." And as soon as the voice said those little words, the vibrators that was placed inside his rectum started to shook viciously and fast. As Sniffles mouth opened to let out his clamor, the other male's mouth overlapped his and suppressed his voice from escaping. Even if the slightest sound peeped out, it would only come out muffled.

To Sniffles blind vision, everything was black. However, his nose was able to catch the scent of killer and smelled the distinct scent. He kept inhaling the aroma until his head got hazy. His body was getting numb, mainly his bottom. Sniffles got into a trance in his mind and lost his sanity. "I'm going to put in the real thing now, Sniffles. Let's see if your pretty little ass can handle that." The male said to the nerd as he pulled out the vibrators and forcefully shoved his cock inside of Sniffles.

"STOP! Please!" Sniffles begged and pleaded. It was all he could do at the moment. Alas, it was no use at all and the killer went at an incredible speed and repeatedly slamming Sniffles right in his prostate. It wasn't long until his ass was filled in with a warm, sticky substance.

"Time to unfold you now," he said as he took off Sniffles' blindfold. Sniffles panted raggedly and tried to sustain his breathing. His eyes were a blur but he was for sure that he caught green eyes staring back at his, and green hair and an army uniform present.

"Ar-Are you Flippy?" Sniffles asked with his weak voice dying out.

"Ha,ha,ha... Incorrect, goodbye, Sniffles."

A knife was thrown right at Sniffles face and then many more after that.

* * *

Flippy got out of bed after making intercourse with his boyfriend. He love how Splendid acted so innocent... Those moans did really sound like a virgin getting it for the first time in the ass, but... "Splendy, am I the first person you've allowed to fuck up in the ass!?" He straightforwardly asked. Splendid blushed and looked around the room uneasily. It only took a few seconds before he nodded his head at Flippy. That simple gesture made the army fellow felt at peace.

* * *

**I finally done with this chapter! HAHAHA, hooray! No applaud? Fine, I was just being stupid for a few seconds. Sheesh... Anyways, I don't know where the 'Evil' x Sniffles scene came from, but shit goes through my head and it just comes out like that. I was going to kill Sniffles anyways, might as well let him have some fun before death~ Everything should come more and more together since there are going to be less characters in the story, but more questions that will certainly need to be answered. So... Review whatever you have to say. A comment, a dislike, a pointed out mistake I've made, or other reasons, just review! Have a great day, and good bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in such a long time. I had some things that came up (troubles at home, school, friend problems, depression, and the list goes on...) and that really made me deterred from writing anything for a while. It took a while to write this chapter as well, working on it bit by bit with whatever time I could find for myself. I do hope you guys enjoy it and I just want to thank all those who've reviewed for this story (30 reviews!From same people or not, holy crap, that's enough for me! HAHAHA) and favorite it and followed it and me and etc.! It's just great to see such support for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor the characters.**

* * *

Splendid went to work like usual the next day; however, he felt odd about not seeing Sniffles at work. He shrugged the absence of his co-worker and continued his day at work, nonetheless. He did his job at his little work area and pressed the miniature pads on the keyboard and watched as letters appeared on his computer screen, then his boss came in and told Splendid to give a moment of silence to the death of one of their workers that died yesterday night.

Before Splendid asked who was the deceased, his brain already processed who had had died. "Sniffles..."

It was quiet and there was the piercing silence between Splendid and his boss as they averted eye contact and prayed for their co-worker. More deaths are happening and the town was becoming more and more empty as time runs down the cascading waterfall of sand in its hourglass. The deaths weren't connected in any way and they just happened randomly to the most innocent person and even those to whom were close to Splendid. He didn't want to play detective in his predicament, but he feels as if deaths of everyone is forcing him to go allow with the role.

Trying to find the relevance of each death juxtaposed to one another was pointless and only gave fatigue to the blue hair male. There was something that stood out to him however, it was the haunting fact that each death was getting closer and closer to him. The killings seem to made its way through the farthest part of the town and made its way down to where he was, and from there it scared Splendid to think that the next death would be _him_. Or even worst, the death of his beloved _Flippy_.

* * *

Flippy found himself in a convenience store, strolling down different aisles with the thought of what he could munch on at home while he awaits his boyfriend to arrive. It caught the awe of the forest green hair to think he would ever say the word '_boyfriend'. _The manager of the store was smiling happily at Flippy and then went to the back of the store to check on something. It was only then, when the manager never came back through that door or anyone else who worked at the store. Flippy suddenly felt completely alone and watched. It was a strange feeling, indeed...

Even in broad day-light, Flippy had feeling he was alone yet he wasn't. He felt as if someone was behind the darkness of the door labeled _private_. He knocked aside the feeling and tried to glide through all the aisles of its snacks and goodies. He looked at the freezers and he opened the door, he picked up one of the bottles of iced-coffee and before he closed the see-through door, he saw with his own green eyes... Someone behind the back of the freezers... Behind all the beverages... A pair of cold, green, and blood-thirsty eyes staring back at him.

Immediately Flippy dropped the ice-coffee and backed away from the freezer. But even though he got a respectable distance between him and the freezer, he could still see the eyes staring back at him. Green as his own, it didn't stop following Flippy and remained where it was. Right behind the freezer and watching Flippy. Even though the shadows covered all of mysterious person's body except for the eyes, he could tell that person was smiling at him. Smiling like a baby seeing its own parents. Only disparity that distinguished that and what Flippy was seeing, was the creepy and horrifying thought that those eyes were real and they were staring at him and they were making his stomach turn to the thought of what was really hiding behind all those beverages and frosty-temperature air.

Flippy attempted to escape the store, but not before he turned back to look at the pair of eyes one more time...

_IT WAS STILL THERE..._

But this time, a single hand emerged from the darkness and spelled out a message on the see-through door with blood- of what Flippy assume was the manager and all the other people who worked there. It was clearly written out in a hue of beautiful, dark-red...

"Don't Run Away From Your Past..."

Ironically, Flippy ran, as fast as his muscles in his legs could take him, away from the store and through the streets and a couple turns until he was finally home. With the feeling of his sanity half gone, he felt all the absence of tranquility return to him. The army fellow sighed deeply and made his way to the kitchen to cook something up to just take his mind away from the event that had took place earlier. Then there was the doorbell, ringing furiously and loud for Flippy to hear. He froze upon the sound of the bell and everything in his body stopped moving or flowing. He just froze up and his eyes became too shocked to move away from the door.

The door kept ringing... And ringing... And ringing. It almost became a song to Flippy. Repeatedly playing and creeping the shit out of him. Flippy slowly moved towards the door and felt all the smart decisions in his mind go _pop_. He's seen a fair, good share of horror movies and knew that it was an idiotic move to answer the door if it's ringing more than five through ten times. But it was still day time and those things usually happened at night... But that was what Flippy wanted to believe. That nothing would happen to him at pure, sun-exposing, day time.

He opened the door and swift arms went around and his neck and Flippy screamed his lungs out. "YO! Flip, what's wrong? you scared me there." His boyfriend tried to hush him down. Flippy's mind went into a state of confusion and checked his vision that it was truly Splendid that he was seeing. Although it was just mere shock, Flippy was still scared like never before.

"It's okay, Flippy. I'm here, I'm here." The blue hair tried to console the green hair one.

"You scared me, you idiot!" Flippy cried into Splendid's chest and released some of the stress on himself onto his boyfriend's shirt.

"Aye, sorry about that! I didn't know I would scare you like that," Splendid said as he rubbed his boyfriend's back. He didn't know any other consoling method besides that. Oh, there was patting the army fellow's hair... Then again, probably not a good idea to do since Flippy hated having his green army beret off by anyone unless it's himself.

After going inside Splendid's house, the two decided to have a little meal. Flippy got curious why Splendid came home earlier today, so he asked the blue hair lad, "Why are you home so early today?"

"I got worried about you." Splendid retorted as he sat upon his chair and ate his food in tranquility.

"Worried? Why?" Flippy pried at Splendid. Meanwhile, he was poking his food around and clearly showing he wasn't hungry at all. The scene he saw at the convenience store was so gruesome and horrifying that his stomach would not be able to feel hunger and just starve itself. Although, he felt little to no pain about skipping out on one meal.

"Because," Splendid looked at Flippy with a gloomy expression which was enough to make the green hair feel remorse coming over him. "Sniffles died not too long ago, and the population around here isn't exactly sustaining any more. In a few more months if the killings do not die down to nothing, we're going to be living in a ghost town soon."

Without any more words exchanging between them, they continued to eat their meal together and contemplate on future actions.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident that Flippy encountered at the store. He was also slowly becoming more happy being at Splendid's side than away. When he was left alone to think or do something in the house, he would often get bored and lonely and just depress himself. When he went outside, he immediately noticed the small numbers of people walking around or working in shops anywhere. Actually, some stores and other business places began to close down due to insignificant amount of workers.

The town Flippy lived in became more and more like a ghost town... Just like the way Splendid predicted.

There wasn't much for Flippy to actually do anymore once this irrational change occurred. But the killings went on, regardless of how many few people were still living there. Flippy would get the details on how somebody died by Splendid and it left vivid and grotesque images in his head to run over and over through his imagination.

The kind and blind man, nicknamed the Mole, was found in his chair gutted out completely from his heart to stomach intestines. The police found tears in his blind eye that left them feeling angry, frustrated and restless to find who the killer was. They couldn't have imagined someone soo cold-blooded would be able to kill a blind man and just not see the suffering he goes through with his eyes already useless. They just wanted an end to their _madness_.

Then there was the terrible murder of Pop and Cub. The way Flippy remembered it... There wasn't any type of excuse to explain such destruction on a child and its father. The murderer killed the dad while he was asleep and when the child went to see his dad, he screamed and was stabbed right in the chest afterwards. However it didn't end there, the killer was precise about their aim and didn't jab the knife too deep and left the poor child to crawl out of his dad's room bleeding. He dragged and dragged his bloody chest and kept going until eventually, he just died half-way across the hallway.

It was death's like those that made Flippy really _flip _out about security or the lost faith in humanity. And recently, they found Lumpy hung by the chains of the swing-set at the playground. Even robbers who still believe that they are able to do what they want and get it, still died by the hands of the killer. Lifty and Shifty were those two robbers who believed that they were able to do such an act, and got caught by the killer and appeared dead and dismantled like a robot in an abandoned aisle.

That really limited the amount of people around. But Flippy was stuck in the same town with his boyfriend until they both decide to move somewhere else. And he knows that ain't happening any time soon. So when everything goes black and the town that was once so bright goes dark, Splendid and him will still roam the streets like it was a casual day. Almost like part of the world where it consisted of two people, Splendid and _him_.

That didn't make Flippy feel too optimistic and deterred him from doing any activities that he planned. So at the moment, he stayed home until Splendid arrived home. The thought of being isolated from the entire world and having nobody to accompany him but Splendid wasn't such a terrible idea, but it was indeed too ridiculous for him to imagine.

Someone knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell, snapping Flippy out of his train of thought. Suspicious about the way the knocking had a beat to Flippy, he didn't open the wooden object until he had a slightest idea of who it was. But Flippy focused his attention on the knocking. It had a beat that seemed familiar to him. The knocking kept going regardless if he was going to open it or not, and what Flippy realized petrified him in his steps.

The knocking wasn't just any ordinary sound echoing through the hollow wood, it was something much more awful to Flippy because he understood what the knocking was. It was _morse _code. The mother-fucking knocking was goddamn morse code! Paying an excessive amount of attention on the knocking, Flippy was able to depict the familiar language.

Flippy mouthed the letters that each knock created,

_**"I-A-M-C-L-O-S-E-R-T-O-Y-O-U"**_

And it repeated spelling that out and scared the shit out of Flippy. But suddenly, there was silence and for the moment that God gave Flippy to think, he wasted it thinking about Splendid.

Then the knocking came back and spelled out a whole new sentence for Flippy to process.

_**"I-N-T-R-O-D-U-C-E-M-E-T-O-H-I-M"**_

"Introduce me to him?" Flippy quietly restated the letters together. And then the knocking stopped and Flippy quickly opened the door with his heart beating as fast as sound. When he flung the door wide open, the mysterious visitor already disappeared into the shadows and left fear within Flippy.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't confusing! I really do hope I got things right and all that as well. If you got a question about this chapter, please do ask! Anyways, wasn't that a fun chapter!? It had some very cut-... Moving on, so I hope this chapter went good enough for you guys, I haven't written anything in a while so my skills to bring emotions and all that is sorta rusty. Please review your love/hate, likes/dislikes, questions or comments! I always respond to feedback and immediately ignore anything that doesn't qualify as 'helpful' and 'uplifting' feedback. So please do have a nice day, my readers! I'll fix whatever mistakes I made later if someone pointed them out or if I find it myself... I'm going to sleep!**

**Also, I still want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorite, followed and all that good stuff for this story and myself as an author on this site! I really appreciate you guys' support and I don't know how to thank you enough to do all that. You guys deserve like hugs and cookies and all that shit (not literal 'shit'). This was meant for all the readers for this story as well! Good night!  
**


End file.
